UCR-05 Urban Defender
Background One of the issues with Destroids was their inability to minimize collateral damage to the surrounding battle area. The Urban Defender was designed with this in mind so unlike it's destroid brothers, it does not carry a large amount of truly heavy firepower. This unit would show well in defender a variety of settlements against rogue Zentreadi and while it performed admirably, it was not taken with the REF toTirol. Model Type - UCR-05 Urban Defender Class - Urban Combat Robot Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 350 Arms - 150 Mace - 75 Autocannons - 50 Mortars - 50 Machine Guns - 25 Spotlight - 20 Legs - 200 Feet - 110 AR - 15 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 136kph/85mph Leaping - 3m unassisted, 8m with a running start Range - 250 hours of continuous operation on 16 protoculture cell Statistics Height - 28.6ft (8.7m) Width - 21ft (6.4m) Weight - 25 tons PS - effectively 40 robotic Cargo - minimal survival and personal gear Power System - Miniature Protoculture Cell Energizer Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 14.7mm maching guns (2) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry/missile Range - 1500m Damage - 2d4 per round, fires only bursts, double damage when firing both guns Rate Of Fire - equal to piltos attacks Payload - 500 armour piercing rounds per gun Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Micro-missile launchers (2) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 5km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-8 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 8 total, 4 per launcher Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 35mm Auto-cannons (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-vehicle/mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 7d6x10+30 on a full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equl to pilots attacks Payload - 300 explosive armour piercing rounds per gun Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - 180mm mortar (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1500mm Damage - 1d6x10, double damage when firing both Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 8 per gun Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Mace (2, 1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - melee Damage - 3d6+punch damage Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots atacks, double damage if used together Payload - n/a Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties Use robot combat elite +15% to piloting skill rolls Kick - 6d6 Swat/Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display). Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Ejection System - Ejects crew module out from the robot in emergency circumstances. System typically ejects the occupants about 1000 feet (300m) to parachute safely away. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 6 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 300 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can track upto 72 simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 50 miles (80km) depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 50 miles (80km) and can target upto 18 targets at once. Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 10 miles (16km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 300 feet (90m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Retractable Periscope/Telescope with x32 magnification Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 20 feet doing 2d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 89% chance the power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 6 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 6 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -10% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used for images and technical information Robotech RPG (Old and New) Robotech II RPG Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross Mecha Manual Fantasy and Animation HQ